Unconditionally
by WorldThroughMy3yes
Summary: After Tobias rescues Tris from Erudite they try to move on in this new destroyed world. Rebuilding is hard but with love you can do anything. Starts the night after Tobias rescues Tris from Erudite.


_I lay on the freezing table. Peter walks up to me and slips an electrode under my shirt pressing it into my chest. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jeannie approaching with a syringe full of purple liquid. The death serum. Panic rises in me but I try to keep it at bay. I knew this day was coming. _

_Jeanine steps foreword and plunges the needle into my neck. All I can think of is Tobias. I never wanted to leave him. I love him so much and never got the chance to tell him. I just pray our friends will take care of him now. _

_A burning sensation spread through my body. I feel as though I'm on fire. I scream out, tears now streaming down my face. This is the worst form of death. "Please. Please. Please" I say over and over. I am now begging for death to consume me._

I bolt straight up in bed. I'm gasping for air and covered in sweat. There are tears streaming down my face. The only sound in the room is my fast heavy breathing. It was just a dream. A terrible dream - but just a dream.

I get out of bed and walk across Tobias's old room to the joint bathroom. I'm thankful there is no mirror in bathroom because I must look absolutely terrible right now. I turn on the water so that is cold and step under the downpour. The cold water runs down my aching body stinging some of my open cuts. I'm not exactly sure how long I stand there with my arms wrapped around myself but when I finally turn off the water my skin has wrinkled. I grab a towel from the sink and start to dry off.

When I walk out of the bathroom Tobias is sitting on his bed staring at his hands that are clasped in his lap. When he hears the door open he immediately looks up then stands. We stare at each other for a moment before I walk directly into his arms, the tears filling my eyes again. He wraps his arms around me and sets his head on top of mine which is buried in his chest. I have on arm around him, the other holding up my towel. "I'm sorry," he mumbles into my hair, "I'm sorry."

I look up at him, "It's not your fault Tobias." I say softly

"No...no it is." I can see the pain in his eyes. "I should have made sure you didn't leave. I should have broken you out of Erudite headquarters weeks ago. I should have been here for you tonight..."

"Tobias," I say again puting my hand on the side of his face, "This is not your fault." He looks at me with conflicted and loving eyes. I move out of his embrace an towards the dresser on the opposite side of the room. I open it and pull out one of Tobias's old grey Abnegation shirts. I hold it up in front of my towel and he grins at my through the dark. That grin sends a jolt of heat right between my legs. He spins on the heel of his foot and face the opposite direction. I drop my towel and pull on a pair of black lace panties Christina lend me when I arrived. I pull the shirt over my head and silently walk up behind Tobias wrapping my arms around him. My hands press in to his taut abs and he places his hands over mine. After a moment I retract my arms and a climb in to the bed next to us. I push the quilt down and sit with legs pulled up in to my chest looking at Tobias expectantly. He catches on and undoes his belt and pulls off his pants. I look away blushing. Then he walks into the bathroom.

He comes out moments late dressed in a clean black shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. Tobias walks over tot the bed and lays down next to me. He yanks the blankets up from the bottom of the bed and pulls them around us the pulls me into his arms. I lay my head on his chest and sigh. I start to think about all Tobias and I have been through. All the lies and the secrets but also all the love and the happiness. I love Tobias with all my heart and I want him to know it.

I look up at Tobias and he looks down at me. Then I scoot up in the bed and hover my head over top of his so I can place I kiss to his beautiful lips. He kisses me back. The kiss starts slow and soft, our lips barely touching each other's but soon escalates. His tongue brushes across my lower lip asking for permission. I grant it to him and open my mouth so our tongues can dance together. We have shared many kisses like this before but after all that has happened in that last couple of week this one feels different. I feel a pulling in the pit if my stomach and know I want more from thus kiss. In a moment I have decided and throw my leg over top of Tobias's waist pulling myself to straddle his midsection before I can change my mind.

I run my hands up the side of his neck and into his hair as his hands press firmly into my back. He deepens the kiss and moan a little into his mouth. This seems to wake him up because I feel him hesitate. Then he places his hand on my shoulder and pulls his face away from mine. "Tris-" he breath against my lips, "you need to rest love." I know I need rest but all I can think about right now is him. He rolls so that I fall off of him and back onto the bed. We are facing each other and when I look up into his eyes I realize how badly I want him right now. Now is the moment and after all I've been through I think I'm ready to conquer one of my fears.

I sit up in bed and look at him. He slowly sits up in front of me. "Tobias, I love you," I say before leaning in and capturing his lips in mine. I pull back from him, his face in my hands and run my finger over his full bottom lip. Then I quickly, before I lose my never, yank my hands back and pull my shirt over my head. When I can see again Tobias looks no where but my face. I quickly lean into kiss him again so he can't see how poorly endowed I am. As soon as I place my lips to his he gently pushes my shoulder back and looks me in the eye. His eyes are clouded over with lust but I can also see that he is battling with himself right now. His eyes then slowly travel down my face and neck to my chest. The second his eyes started to move I knew where they were going so I began to cover my chest with my arms. He grabs my wrist and carefully pushes them away.

"Don't," he says gently. He slowly runs his hand from my hip, up my side, then cups my breast. It fits almost perfectly I his large hand. A soft moan escapes the back of my throat. I'm leaning forwards to kiss Tobias again when he says, "Tris we need to stop." When I open my mouth to protest but he says, "Tris you were mistreated and tortured for weeks. You have only been back for a day. You just need to rest right now. It's the best thing for you."

I feel rejected. I want him so badly but he doesn't feel the same way. "You don't want me," I say. I'm not sure if it's a statement or a question.

"What?" Tobias asks, his voice gentle and unbelieving. "Don't be stupid Tris. Of course I want you. You have no idea what you do to me. It's just..." He trails off and I can feel him staring at me. He gently grabs my chin and pulls it up so I am forced to look him in the eye. "I love you Tris. I want what's best for you and right now - right now rest is what's best for yo-"

"You're what's best for me Tobias! You're what I want; you're what I need." We stare at each other for I moment then I say, "You promised me Tobias... You said one day if I still wanted you we could..." He looks at me with his brows furrowed, his eyes showing the war going on inside him right now. I don't know how long we sit like this. Starring at each other, me with my arms crossed over my chest. He sighs and closes his eyes. Then he grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head.

His lips crash to mine and at first I am too shocked to do anything. I quickly catch on and run my hands through his hair gently tugging. He grabs my hips and pulls me to straddle his lap. His hand run up and down my side, grazing the bottom of my breasts. Our tongues battering for dominance. Soon I lean all of my weight into the kiss and we fall back words on to the bed. Tobias flips us over so he is on top of me. He starts to kiss along my jaw and down my neck, stopping to suck at my pulse point. Soft moans and gasps continue to escape my lips. He moves further down to my chest and places kisses all around my breasts. Then he takes the hard peak into his mouth and sucks sending a jolt of electricity straight between my thighs. I moan loudly and my hand automatically goes to his hair.

He kisses his way across my chest to the other nipple and pulls it into his mouth. His other hand plays with my other breast, kneading the supple flesh and lightly twisting, pinching, and flicking my nipple. Then he starts to kiss down my smooth stomach. His tongue dips into my navel and swirls around it. He continues down until his lip brush the lacy top of my panties. I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding. He looks up at me, asking for permission. I smile at him and he loops his finger through the waste band then gently tugged the down. I am now laying in front of him completely naked. Once he reaches the end of my leg with my panties his eyes travel back up and over my entire body. "You're so beautiful," he breaths out. I blush but continue to watch him stand at the end of the bed. He crawls back up the bed and hovers over top of me. Tobias kisses me and runs his hand down my body until it settles between my legs. I feel the fear I had before creep back in. He runs his fingers up and down my slit then inserts one finger inside of me. "Fuck Tris. You're so wet," he breaths out and I again blush. I pull his mouth back to mine as he pumps his finger in and out of me. He adds another finger and his thumb, which starts to play with my sensitive nubbin.

"Oh God, Tobias," I breath out. I can feel my orgasm building the fast Tobias pumps his fingers. Soon he adds a third finger and gently bites down on my lower lip which sends me over the edge. I let out a loud man and lay in bed panting. When I recover and open my eyes again I see Tobias on top of me. He positions himself at my entrance and places his forehead against mine. Just then I notice that he had taken his boxer shorts off.

"Tris," he breaths, " are you sure?" I nod.

"I love you Tobias. I want this."

He closes his eyes for a moment but then open them and says, "Tris, this is probably going to hurt. I don't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you. Please tell if you need me to stop okay." I smile at him and nod my head. He slowly pushes himself in. I feel myself stretching to accommodate his size. He must be very large because it's already starting to hurt. Christina always told it me it would but she said it gets better every time.

Soon Tobias hits my barrier and pushes through. I feel it rip and move my head forward to scream into his shoulder and tears fill my eyes and spill on to my cheeks. He immediately freezes then tries to pull out of me. "No!" I say as I hold him firmly in place, "just don't move." We stay still like that for a while then I pull his face to mine and kiss him saying, "Okay."

"Are you sure?" He asks, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah. Just go slow, okay?" He begins to move and I pull his lips to mine. As he thrust in and out of me the pain subsides and is replaced by pleasure. "Faster," I moan and he obliges and starts to kiss his way down my neck. I meet his thrusts with ones of my own as he sucks on my neck.

"Fuck," he moans into my neck and I know he must be getting close. He drags his hand down my body to my clit and starts to rub it. I moan loudly.

"Oh my God, Tobias!" I gasp. For a moment we are a mess of swearing and moans and gasps and declarations of love. Then Tobias moves his head down and captures my nipple in between his lips which sends me over the edge. My orgasms triggered his and I feel him swell inside me and stiffen.

"Oh fuck Tris!" He moans as he spills himself inside me. He collapses on top of me, his face buried in my neck. I wrap my arms around him. We are a sweaty knot of body parts.

Too soon for my liking Tobias pulls out of me and rolls off to the side. I immediately feel empty. Tobias wraps me in his arms and smiles down at me. "We can officially call you Six now."

"Four and Six," I say, smiling back, "I like it."

I pull his face to mine and kiss him one last time before he says, "Rest Tris." I give him a sheepish look. "I'll fight away the bad dreams." He says repeating what he said to me in amity.

I play along with the game and say, "With what?"

"My bear hands of course." He smiles at me and kisses my head. I snuggle into his chest. I think I might actually be able to get some sleep tonight.

**A/N: I'm thinking about making this into a multi chapter fic so let me know if you want more! Thanks for reading!** *Btw I don't not own Divergent


End file.
